Befriending A Doofensmirtz
by Pricat
Summary: Jori is Doofy's younger daughter but is lonely, until a certain turquise furred male enters her life.
1. Lonely

**A/N**

**This was something I had in my head while watching A Real Boy before dinner, and think prople will like this.**

**Jori Doofensmirtz is Doofy's younger daughter and is very creative, sweet but has special needs because of her BBS which is a tatr genetic syndrome but she's lonely until a certain turquise furred male enters her life changing it.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was a beauitful Summer day in Danville Park, as a young girl with dark brown hair who was playing on a swing, as she was always at the park everyday but she was different.

Her name was Jori Doofensmirtz, younger daughter of the Doofensmirtz family, and loved her father and sister but she had special needs, a tare syndrome that made her visually impaired, but she was lonely.

She was eleven years old but very smart, and in a special education middle school.

But she really wanted friends, like other kids her age but was very shy.

Her watch then beeped, meaning it was time to go home.

She then returned home but smiled, seeing Perry fighting her Dad but she ran over hugging him, but the turquise furred male smiled, as he'd already foiled Doof for the day.

Doof smiled, seeing this knowing Jori liked feeling the turquise furred male's fur near her but he broke the hug.

He whispered to Doof through the translator that he'd come back.

Jori looked sad, as she saw him leave using the parachute.

"H-Hey baby girl, how're you?

Have fun at the park?" he asked gently.

"Yes, Yes I did, Daddy.

Is Vanessa coming this weekend?" she asked.

Doof knew that she liked her big sister, but felt sad that she only visited at the weekends, but she then went to her room, and was writing a story about a girl and a secret agent platypus who was her best friend.

She was hugging her plush platypus that her Dad had made for her a long time ago.

She'd named it Perry 2.

She hoped she'd have a friend who cared about her, as Doof was watching from the doorway.

* * *

Perry was in his lair, thinking, as he couldn't get Jori out of his mind, knowing she was a pretty sweet kid who needed a friend, and made up his mind, about what to do as he would go to D.E.I later the next morning and talk to Jori.

He yawned, going to sleep...


	2. Beginning Of Something New

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed as I think it's cute.**

**Perry is beginning to befriend Jori but she wants Doofy to spend time with her, as he's always busy building inators.**

* * *

Jori was woken by the sound of chattering as her eyes opened seeing Perry lying there asleep making her smile, as he was being cute as she hugged him, as his hazel eyes opened, turning on his translator.

"Good morning, Jori.

You seem happy to see me." he said.

"Yes, Yes I am but how can you talk?

My Dad did it?" she asked.

Perry shook his head.

"It's a translator, Jori.

It enables me to talk in English.

I know you're lomely and I wanted to help." he told her.

She smiled, hugging him, feeling his turquise fur against her, but went to get breakfast, as Perry followed her to the kitchen as she was making cereal but saw Perry making pancakes.

He then saw Doof enter, spitting coffee out seeing Perry there, but Jori was worried as she didn't want them to fight.

"Don't worry, we're not fighting yet honey." Doof assured her.

Perry agreed as he saw her eating but he sat down eating, but Doof went to his lab to eat.

"Jori, you okay? Perry asked her.

"He's always working down there, Perry.

I love him but I think he's too busy to spend time with me." she told him.

Pweet felt bad for her, knowing Doof was always busy in his lab building inators, but knew maybe Phineas and Ferb could help her, as he sighed.

"I'm sure he will, honey." he told her putting maple syrup on pancakes.

She smiled as she hugged him.

"I hope so, Perry." she replied.

"I have an idea.

Come with me." he said.

She then went to get dressed, in a turquise shirt and shorts, with sneakers with laces, but needed them tied.

"Let me help you, kiddo." he said tying them.

"Thanks, Perry.

You rock." she said.

He then took her hand, as she had her long cane.

* * *

Meanwhile, in their backyard, Phineas and Ferb were building one of their projects, but saw Perry return with a kid they hadn't seen before, but were curious.

They knew about Perry's secret life but it was cool.

"Hey Perry, who's this?" Phineas asked.

"This is Jori.

She's a friend of mine but very shy.

She's also Doofy's kid." he told him.

Phineas smiled, as he liked Doof and his ideas, but felt bad that Doof didn't spend a lot of time with Jori.

But he knew that Perry would help her out.

* * *

m

Meanwhile, Doof was busy building an inator that could help Jori, but he felt bad that he didn't spend enough time with her, but glad Perry had entered her life but had a feeling he and her were having fun, probably with Phineas and Ferb.

He then hoped Perry wouldn't trash this one.

* * *

Jori smiled as she along with Perry and Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in their backyard after their project with robotic self flying wings were done, but Perry was enjoying the company, but felt his watch vibrate.

"Does that mean yoyu have to go now?

To fight my Daddy?" Jori said.

"Yes, Yes I do.

But I'll be back.

Just stay here and I'll be back." he said getting his hovercar.

Jori sighed, seeing him go but knew he'd be back.

Phineas understood how much Perry meant to others beside him and Ferb.


	3. Spending Thw Night

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and hope people like.**

**Doofy made a Shyness-inator to help Jori feel better but astounded that Perry helped her befriend Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Perry sighed, entering D.E.I by swinging in through the window, as he saw Doof building something but it didn't look evil, but Doof was sent flying off his feet but growled seeing Perry there.

"Perry the Platypus, whatcha you doing here?

All I'm doing is building something to help Jori." he replied.

"Really, Doof?

You're always building stuff for evil." he said.

"Yeah but I feel bad for not spending time with her.

She really likes you, though." he said blushing.

"Yes, Yes she does.

She's with Phineas and Ferb right now.

She's having fun." he assured him.

"Behold the Shyness-inator, when hit with it, a shy person becomes confident.

Able to do anything they want to without fear." he told him.

Perry knew he should stop him but this time wasn't for evil, but to help Jori with her shyness.

"I guess it's okay, Doofy.

I don't have to trash it." he told him.

"Thanks, Perry." he told him.

He would blast Jori with it later, when she came home but Perry had a better idea, bringing out a vial of perfume from his hat.

"This is a better way to do it, Doofy.

This is something my boys made which enhances the confidence of the wearer.

This should help Jori better." he told him.

Doof smiled, taking the vial from Perry.

The turquise furred male then left, knowing Phineas and the others would be wondering when he'd come back, but hoped that Jori was okay.

* * *

Jori was laughing, as she and Phineas and Ferb were bouncing in a bouncehouse the boys had made, as Perry smiled hearing them laugh, knowing he could use a bounce, climbing into the bouncehouse but not in pet mode, as Phineas and Jori smiled hugging him.

"Oh there you are, Perry!" Phineas said.

Jori was hugging him, as she'd missed him but was inspecting him for bruises, but didn't hhave a lot but Perry sighed, knowing this was good.

"You wanna bounce?" Jori asked him.

"Yes, Yes I do.

I could use a little time to rela." Perry told her as they were bouncing.

* * *

Later that night, Doof was still awake, knowing tomorrow was Friday and Vanessa was coming for the weekend, but he saw Perry show up, wobdering what he was doing here.

"I kinda came to check on Jori.

Did you spray the perfume on her?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I did.

She had a really good day huh?

She was talking about it at dinner." he answered.

Perry smiled, as he yawned but knew Phineas and Ferb wouldn't mind if he spent the night here, as he snuck into Jori's room, seeing her deep asleep but climbed in beside her.

His eyes closed in sleep...


	4. Returning Platyborg

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Jori then woke up, seeing Perry beside her sleeping peacefully, as she lay back down, wrapping her arms around him like she did with her plush platypus but she then went back to sleep, but Doof walked in, watching his daughter sleep, as he took a photo so both he and Jori could remember it, but went to make breakfast for them, but heard the doorbell ring, as Vanessa was here.

"Hey Dad, is Jori up yet?" she asked.

"Not quite, baby girl.

An new friend of hers kinda slept over." Doof told her.

Vanessa smiled, happy that her little sister had made a friend.

She was drinking coffee that was helping her wake up, but saw Perry walk in, heading over to the kettle, to make himself coffee.

"Perry, whatcha you doing here?" Vanessa asked.

He then turned on his translator.

"I kind of befriended Jori." he told her.

Vanessa smiled, as she thought it was sweet of him to befriend her sister, but she knew she liked it.

Perry hoped that Jori wouldn't be worried, if she woke up and didn't find him there.

* * *

Jori woke up, but noticed Perry wasn't there but she got up, rubbing sleep from her eyes, as she left her room, but smiled going into the kitchen, as her Dad was dancing and it looked funny but Perry smiled, knowing that she'd never seen her Dad like this before but Vanessa smiled seeing her sit down.

"Morning guys." she said.

Perry then hugged her, as he liked being with her, but they were going to Phineas and Ferb's place as usual, but Vanessa saw that the Otherdimension-inator was working, making Doof nervous knowing that his alter self might come out.

"Don't worry, Dad.

It won't repeat itself." she told him.

Doof then sighed, knowing that she was right, but ubaware Platyborg had crawled out of the portal, making Vanessa nervous.

"Don't worry baby girl, he's good now." Doof told her.

She had to phone Perry to tell him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jori and the others were having fun, but Perry felt his cellphone vibrate, answering it but sighed hearing Platyborg had wandered into this dimension, but needed to get him back to the 2nd Dimension before his Phineas and Ferb got worried, but had an idea as he knew Jori could help.

"Jori, I need your help with something." Perry told her.

Jori smiled, as she wanted to help him, as they saw Platyborg enter the backyard, making Phineas and Ferb worried, as they knew that the Otherdimension-inator had opened up.

"We should get him back, before his owners notice." Phineas told them.

Jori was hugging Platyborg, making Perry smile but stunned that Platyborg was being so gentle, but knew he'd changed for the better.

"He came from the 2nd Dimension, Jori.

We have to get him back, before his owners get worried." he told her.

"He can stay for a while, right?" she said.

Phineas knew she had trouble understanding.

"How would you feel if Perry got losr and couldn't go home to Ferb and me?

You wouldn't like that huh?" Phineas told her.

"You're right, Phineas.

Let's take him home." she said.

"Great idea, Jori.

But the Otherdimension-inator's at your Dad's house." Perry told her.

He then got the hovercar, as he and Jori got in, but she had Platyborg on her lap, as the hovercar took off.

Phineas hoped that things would turn out okay.

* * *

Doof smiled, seeing them return with Platyborg, but Doof smiled, seeing him gentle and being calm around Jori, as they opened the portal, as both Jori and Perry stepped through it, to return Platyborg to his owners but they saw Alt Phineas run up to them.

"Oh there you are Platyborg!

Thanks for returning him." he said.

Perry smiled, seeiing how happy Phineas lookws.

Jori sighed, as they went back through the portal, but Doof saw her go to her room, but felt bad knowing she'd wanted to keep Platyborg or Perry as her pet, but Perry understood.

"Maybe I should talk to her, Doofy." Perry said.

They heard pop punk musix from Jori's room.

"She'll calm down in her own time.

But she jusr gave me an idea but I'm gonna need your help." he told him.

Perry was a little hesitant, but knew his frenemy was doing this for Jori.

"Okay, Doofy I'll help." he replied.


	5. Getting Her Own Platypus

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Doofy made Jori her own pet platypus which is female but she has some of Perry's D.N.A in her but both of them want to help Jori.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Doof smiled as the inator was whirring, creating a pet platypus for Jori, using some of Perry's D.N.A knowing she loved his frenemy and liked him being her friend.

He was hoping Jori was okay, as Perry went to check on her, entering her bedroom, seeing her asleep hugging her plush platypus but he climbed onto the bed, seeing she'd been working on her story and liked it but was tired from helping Doof lying beside her and fely=t relaed, but Doof entered smiling.

He knew that Jori would be happy waking up, and finding he'd made her a pet platypus of her own, but he placed the female in the kitchen in a cosy basket but smiled as Vanessa returned from hanging out with her friends.

"Dad whatcha you doing?

Where did you get that platypus?

You didn't adopt it, did you?" she asked.

"No, No I didn't baby girl.

I made her for Jori." he told her.

Vanessa smiled knowing her Dad would do nice things to make her and Jori happy, but knew that Jori would be happy as she was taking an nap.

Vanessa then saw her Dad going to order dinner, but she went to check on her little sister, but smiled, seeing Perry asleep in Jori's arms and purring.

_Awwwwwww... that's so cute._

_I know she'll like what Dad did, but I'm glad Perry's helping her, especially with the making friends thing but she still needs a lot of help._

She then began to leave as she didn't want to wake them up.

She then put earbuds in her ears.

* * *

Perry woke up, rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes, but smiled seeing Jori still asleep, but went to check up on Doof, as he entered but saw the platypus Doof had made in the basket, but he had to admit she looked cute, as her dark blue eyes fluttered open.

"H-Hwy there, I'm Perry.

You shouldn't be afraid of me.

You remind me of Jori, my best human friend." he told her.

She then shook his paw nervously, but wasn't giving him eye contact, like Jori around other humans, but understood taking her to Jori's room, but the platypus female was in awe at Jori's room, making Perry smile, seeing Jori wake up.

"Hey, Perry, is she an new friend of yours?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes she is, but your Dad made her.

She's a little shy around me.

Maybe you could help." he answered.

Jori then sat on the floor beside the new platypus, but picked her up gently, as she was stroking her but Perry saw a shy smile on her bill.

"Whatcha you gonna call her?" Perry asked.

"Rose." she answered.

"Wow, that's a pretty name.

Hey, Rose this is Jori.

She's gonna be your owner." he told her,

Rose smiled.

"I like Jori already." she told him.

Perry smiled, hearing this, but would get her a translator.

He then heard Doof calling them for dinner.


End file.
